Harry Potter and His Wedding Day
by HufflepuffGirl522
Summary: A story for Harry and Ginny's wedding day.
1. Lost in this Moment

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated to Harry Potter, Big & Rich, or Heartland and I make no money from this.

A/N: So this is my very first published Harry Potter fic. I am very proud of it. I am currently writing a longer fic that will incorporate this story as two chapters but I was so anxious to see if people liked it, I posted it early. I hate incomplete stories and I get busy so I don't post stories until they are done because I don't want people upset that I never finished. Please review comments and criticism are welcomed but no flames please. So, enjoy!! --Hufflepuff Girl

"Lost In This Moment"

The Burrow had never looked more beautiful. There was no sense in putting up a tent to block out the view. The sun was just about to set and candles were lit and placed down the aisle and the small stage. The aisle consisted of a break in the lines of chairs, which was strewn with rose petals. Harry Potter took a deep breath and walked to his place on the step below where the priest stood.

To each side of the priest were pictures. James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Albus Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody, and Fred Weasley were all up there. All seemed to be beaming at him.

Everyone Harry wanted was there and there were no unwanted guests. He was very thankful Rita Skeeter didn't show up some how. In the front row sat Mrs. Weasley and an empty chair that was soon to be filled, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and his girlfriend, Percy and his new wife, Penelope Clearwater, and George and his girlfriend, Katie Bell. Behind them were Seamus Finnigan and his girlfriend, Dean Thomas and his date, Oliver Wood with his wife and two children, Mr. & Mrs. Granger, and much to Harry's surprise, Dudley Dursley and his wife. In the back row sat Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Kingsley Shacklebolt and his wife, Viktor Krum and his wife, Andromeda Tonks, Mr. Lovegood, Mrs. Longbottom (Neville's grandmother), Amos Diggory, two people that looked really familiar but Harry couldn't place and Kreacher.

As soon as Harry had made eye contact with his soon-to-be mother-in-law, she burst into tears. He smiled warmly at her and Bill patted her shoulder reassuringly.

The small band that was located behind the priest and the pictures, on a bit higher level, began to play. Harry's attention turned to the opposite end of the aisle from where he was standing. There was a pop and Ron Weasley and his fiancé, Hermione Granger, appeared. Ron was wearing dress robes with a dark red bowtie that matched the color of Hermione's dress and the rose petals perfectly. The two walked down the aisle with everyone's eyes following them. As soon as they passed by Mrs. Weasley, more tears started to fall. Harry nodded appreciatively as they came in front of him. They both grinned and Ron kissed Hermione on the cheek before they took their places on either side of Harry.

Next to apparate were Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, dressed identically to Ron and Hermione. Neville looked happier then he had ever seen him. That's when in clicked in Harry's head. Those two people he couldn't place, they were Neville's parents. He had heard that something about and plant that was found that could help people like Neville's parents. He smiled at his friend's good fortune. Luna, now Neville's girlfriend, had the same dreamy look etched on her face as she looked around at the scene.

The next pop produced Mr. Weasley with two-year old Victoire Weasley and four-year old Teddy Lupin. Mr. Weasley let go of the youngsters hands and hung back as they started down the aisle. At first, they were holding hands but Teddy got frustrated that Victoire wasn't walking fast enough and let go of her hand and marched to the front with his nose in the air. Harry chuckled as he watched his godson. Victoire got angry that Teddy left her so she ran down the aisle to catch up. She soon realized that she forgot to throw her white rose petals so when she reached the end of the aisle; she just turned the basket upside down and ran to her place near Hermione. Everyone laughed as she stuck her tongue out at Teddy who was standing in front of Ron.

The music changed and everyone stood up. Mr. Weasley had moved to the side so the entire aisle was clear. With a pop that echoed in his ears, Ginevra Weasley appeared. His breath hitched in his throat as he looked at her. She was wearing a gorgeous, sleeveless white dress. She had a veil that half covered her face and half showered down her back to meet the dress' train. Her hair was lightly curled and down and she carried a bouquet of roses in her hands. He could see her eyes sparkle in the candlelight and the most beautiful smile he had ever seen was etched into her face.

Harry was snapped out of his reverie by Ron smacking his back gently.

"Breathe, mate." Ron whispered with a grin.

Mr. Weasley stepped back in to aisle and offered his arm to his daughter and she gladly took it. He clasped his other hand around the hand that was on his arm. As they continued down the aisle. He felt his legs shake as he turned his head over his shoulder toward the priest.

"Doesn't she look beautiful tonight?" he asked, astounded but with a grin.

The priest just chuckled knowingly at him. Ginny and Mr. Weasley continued down the aisle. All the things that Harry ever wanted to tell Ginny were swimming around his head and he was afraid that he was going to say everything wrong.

She was just feet from him now. They stop and Mr. Weasley smiled warmly, a tear slipping out of his eye as he kissed his daughter on the back of her hand. He took her hand and led her the next couple steps toward Harry. Harry's feet instinctively moved to meet them halfway. Harry and Ginny faced each other, Ginny still holding on to her father's hand who was next to her. Their eyes locked and he felt his smile get bigger. She matched it.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked.

"Her mother and I do." Mr. Weasley announced, proudly.

He took Ginny's hand and gave it to Harry. Harry looked into Mr. Weasley's eyes and they nodded at each other before Mr. Weasley took a seat next to his wife. He wrapped his hands around hers as they both watched as Harry Potter lifted the veil of their only daughter.

Harry and Ginny pulled their eyes away from each other as Hermione took Ginny's bouquet and the pair looked toward the priest as he started the ceremony. The music played very softly and the smile of night blooming jasmine was in the air. The priest made mention of those who could not be at the event and asked everyone to observe a moment of silence. Harry swallowed a lump in his throat as he bowed his head. Harry could see a bit of sadness in her eyes as they both looked up. He smiled as Ginny held her breath when the priest asked if anyone objected to their marriage. Harry wasn't surprised when no one spoke.

"Now Harry and Ginny have agreed to say their own vows." The priest announced. "Ginny?"

Ginny cleared her throat and looked up into Harry's eyes. "I met you when I was ten years old and I was hooked." She laughed. "I thought you were the most fab boy I had ever met. That only increased when you saved my life. I was never more nervous then when I was around you. I watched painfully as you lived your life without me. And moved on with mine, or at least tried to. Until that day, the day you kissed me in the common room, I knew my life would never be the same. They day I saw you, I liked you. The day you kissed me, I fell in love. I love you and it gets stronger every minute I spend with you. I can't imagine my life without you. I love you."

The priest smiled and looked away from Ginny and said, "Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath, trying to squelch the need to kiss Ginny right then and there. "You are my best mates little sister." Harry stated and a lot of the crowd laughed. "And you are the love of my life. I have never been so sure of anything in my life. I have heard that most people have gotten cold feet on their wedding day, or at least second thoughts. Not me. There is nothing in this world that could make me change my mind about marrying you." He paused when he saw tears fall from Ginny's eyes but a sweet smile on her face.

"When I was younger, I dreamed of this day. I have waited for this for so long. I used to dream about marrying my soul mate when I was young. Now I know what a soul mate is, and you are mine, Ginny. A wise man once told me I had something that set me apart from my enemies. I had love. Without you, I wouldn't be here today. You were what kept me strong. Your love got me through the hard times. I love you and I don't think there are any words to express how much, Gin. I just love you."

Ginny chuckled a bit at her tears and brushed them away.

"The rings please?" the priest asked.

Teddy Lupin snapped out of watching a lawn gnome in the distance and shoved the pillow towards Ron, happy to do his part. The crowd chuckled at his antics. Ron untied the rings from the pillow and handed them to the priest.

The priest took Harry's ring and gave it to Ginny. She held his left hand in her right and held the ring in her left, poised to put in on his finger. She looked Harry in the eyes as she listened to the priest.

"Do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take this man, Harry James Potter to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, till death do you part?"

"I do." Ginny grinned, sliding the ring onto Harry's finger.

The priest gave Harry Ginny's ring and Harry repeated the same actions with Ginny's hands.

"And do you, Harry James Potter, take this woman, Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, till death do you part?"

"I do." Harry said with sincerity.

Ginny watched as Harry slid the ring on her finger. She felt a tear slip onto her cheek as she looked into his eyes again. He squeezed her hands reassuringly.

"With the power invested in me by the country of England and the Ministry of Magic, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Mr. Potter."

The crowd erupted into cheers at the announcement of them being husband and wife. Harry grinned at the equally beaming Ginny and brought his hand up to her face pulling her closer. The smile on each of their faces just enhanced the sweetness of their kiss. The music became louder and they broke away. Ginny turned to Hermione who gave her a hug and the roses back. While she was doing this, Ron embraced Harry. The couple joined hands again and faced the now standing crowd.

Harry and Ginny walked down the aisle, arm in arm toward the tables, dance floor and another stage that were set up by the lake followed by Ron and Hermione who were carrying Teddy and Victoire, then Neville and Luna followed by the first, second, and third rows. The band had magically appeared on the second stage and continued their music as all the guests took their seats at the proper tables.

Harry and Ginny held back behind the safety of a willow as the others passed. Harry brought his hand to her face again.

"We did it." He whispered.

"Yeah, we did." She grinned back, capturing his lips in a kiss.

"Now I have the sincere pleasure of introducing for the first time ever, Mr. & Mrs. Potter!" one of the band members announced, holding his wand to his neck. Everyone cheered as Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they walked toward the festivities.

"Lost in this Moment" by Big & Rich

I see your momma, and the candles and tears and roses  
I see your daddy walk his daughter down the aisle  
Now my knees start to tremble as I tell the preacher  
Don't she look beautiful tonight  
All the wonderful words in my head I've been thinking  
You know I want to say 'em all just right  
I lift your veil, and angles start singing  
Such a heavenly sight

Lost in this moment with you  
I am completely consumed  
My feelings so absolute, there's no doubt  
Sealing our love with a kiss  
Waitin' my whole life for this  
Watching all my dreams come true  
Lost in this moment with you

I smell the jasmine floating in the air like a love song  
Watch my words draw sweet tears from your eyes  
Bow our heads while the preacher talks to Jesus  
Please bless this brand new life

Lost in this moment with you  
I am completely consumed  
My feelings so absolute, there's no doubt  
Sealing our love with a kiss  
Waitin' my whole life for this  
Watching all my dreams come true  
Lost in this moment with you

Lost in this moment with you  
I am completely consumed  
My feelings so absolute, there's no doubt  
Sealing our love with a kiss  
Waitin' my whole life for this  
Watching all my dreams come true  
Lost in this moment with you

Lost in the moment, (in the moment) in this moment with you  
Lost in the moment, yeah  
Lost in the moment, (in the moment in this moment with you)  
Lost in the moment


	2. I Loved Her First

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated to Harry Potter, Big & Rich, or Heartland and I make no money from this.

A/N: Here's the second and final chapter! Please review comments and criticism are welcomed but no flames please. So, enjoy!! Hufflepuff Girl

"I Loved Her First"

The crowd got very loud when the newlyweds walked into view. They both grinned and took their seats at the head table, their backs were to the lake. Ginny sat to the right of Harry and Neville and Luna were to the right of Ginny. To the left of Harry sat Hermione and Ron.

There were six tables that sat in front of the main table that each sat six people. Dinner appeared on their plates much like it did in the Great Hall at Hogwart's. Everyone started to eat, talk, and have a good time.

Harry leaned over and whispered into Ginny's ear. "You know what?" he asked, and she just looked at him curiously. "I really like being introduced as Mr. & Mrs. Potter."

"Me too." Ginny grinned. "I'm Ginny Potter now."

"I really like the sound of that." He grinned devilishly. "Now, Ginny Potter, can I be so bold as to ask you for a kiss?"

Ginny's grin got even bigger, liking the sound of Harry saying her name. "My husband never needs to ask to kiss me." She stated.

No sooner had the words left her mouth, they heard knives clinking on glassware and everyone chanting. "Kiss! Kiss!" They looked away from each other and toward the crowd.

"See?" Harry mentioned. "Even they want to see you kiss me."

"Like I said." Ginny reminded. "My husband never needs to ask to kiss me."

"Good thing that I am your husband now isn't it." Harry grinned, leaning closer.

"It's a very good thing." Ginny told him, inches away from his face.

Harry finally took the initiative and closed the gap between them, meeting her lips. The crowd gave a collective "aww."

The chants of kisses subsided and had turned into chants for the toast. Hermione stood up nervously but relaxed a little when she looked over the guests and realized they were all friends.

"I met Harry Potter on the train to Hogwart's along with Ron. We became friends when they saved me from a troll and ever since, it was the three of us everywhere. When I met Ginny, we became fast friends. I think it was because we were the only girls near the same age in a house full of boys. Harry and Ginny are two of the most important people in my life and I am so glad that they are together. I wish them all the happiness in the world. To Harry and Ginny."

"To Harry and Ginny." The crowd repeated, raising their glasses.

Hermione sat and Ron stood.

"Growing up in my household was fun." Ron stated. "I had five older brothers that I looked up to. Even though they loved to tear the mickey out me. And I had my younger sister, just as tough as the Weasley boys. When Fred and George went of to school, it was me and Gin, causing enough trouble to keep our mum busy. When we all got older and starting dating, I think it was hard on all of the brothers. We all have a need to protect her. I think I can speak for every Weasley when I say that Ginny could not have made a better choice in a husband. There is no one I trust more with my little sister then my best mate."

He stopped to clear the lump in his throat, hearing the crowd start to "aww" again.

"Now we really are brothers, Harry." He continued with a laugh from the crowd. "But that doesn't mean that we still won't kill you if you hurt our sister. Cheers to Harry and Ginny!"

"Cheers to Harry and Ginny!" the crowd repeated again.

Harry and Ginny stood and gave Ron and Hermione hugs.

"Thanks, Ron." Harry said. "That was inspiring."

"I thought you'd like it!" Ron said, a bit insulted.

"We did." Ginny assured. "But I think you could have left out the part about killing him if he hurt me."

"Never hurts to remind a bloke!" Ron defended and he and Hermione sat down.

"Thank you so much for coming." Harry announced to everyone, his arm around Ginny's waist. "It means a lot to us that you came to support us. So thank you again and have a great time."

"And now it is time for the newlyweds to have their first dance." The band man announced, queuing the band to start playing.

Harry and Ginny made their way to the dance floor. He took her waist in his hands and they began to sway. Ginny looked up and their eyes locked. The gap that was between them faded as he held her close, never looking away from her eyes. Everyone else faded to Harry. All he could see was Ginny smiling up at him.

Mr. Weasley sat at a table with his wife. Charlie and his girlfriend and Percy and Penelope sat with them. Arthur looked longingly at his only daughter, his youngest child. She looked so happy. She was head over heals in love with Harry Potter. Arthur knew that this day would come when he had first found out that Ginny and Harry were together five years ago. Ginny had been in her fifth year at Hogwart's when his children came home for Easter break with Harry and he saw the two kissing under the shade of a tree near the Burrow.

Arthur was glad that Ginny had chosen Harry. Harry was a good man and Mr. Weasley wasn't going to interfere with their relationship. He held back some tears thinking about Ginny when she was first born. He had witnessed all of his kids coming into the world and he remember each of their first breaths like it were yesterday. She wrapped her hand around his finger and he was addicted. He remembered in detail changing her diaper and witnessing her first smile. Something he always treasured since he worked all the time, he missed most of his kids firsts.

Growing up, she had the most freckles of any of his other children. She always choose him first to play tea party and he would always read her stories before she went to bed. It was hard to believe that his little girl was all grown up dancing with her husband.

Arthur brushed away a tear that managed to escape his eye and smiled. He knew Harry would take care of her. Arthur also knew that Harry would understand everything as soon as he had a daughter of his own and she got married. He wasn't worried that Harry would replace him at all. He knew that his daughter loved him and that would never change and he was as happy as a man could be because his little girl had found the man of her dreams.

Harry and Ginny were pulled out of their little world when the band man announced for others to join them on the dance floor. Hermione was dragging Ron to the floor, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley came out followed by quite a few other couples. Teddy, Victoire, and Oliver Woods two children were dancing in a circle holding hands.

After a few minutes, someone tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Ginny grinned and Harry smiled warmly.

"Of course." Harry answered, kissing Ginny on the cheek before he let Mr. Weasley spin her off. He turned around to see Mrs. Weasley walking back to the table.

"Not so fast." Harry mentioned, grabbing hold of her hand.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and let Harry start to dance her around the floor. After a minute, Mrs. Weasley realized that both hers and Harry's glare were on Mr. Weasley and Ginny.

"He loves her so much." Mrs. Weasley sighed. "He's ecstatic that she's so happy and she finally found love, but this is a bit hard on him. Actually, it's a bit hard on both of us." She choked out.

"I know that it must be." Harry sympathized. "But I love her more than anything and I will always. And I promise to visit all the time." He grinned.

Mrs. Weasley chuckled. "You better!" she exclaimed.

"Of course we will." Harry said, amused. "In a few years we are going to need someone to watch the kids when we need some time off."

"Oh yes. Because that's what we are. Built-in baby-sitters." Mrs. Weasley joked.

"I will love every minute of it. I can't believe how time is flying. I am a grandmother already. And my baby just got married!"

Harry just chuckled and looked back towards Ginny. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other. Harry had never been so happy. He had his family.

"I Loved Her First" by Heartland

Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love you're alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first


End file.
